Missing
by PamWroteThis
Summary: With Erica masquerading in Las Vegas as Desiree Dubois, showgirl, Jack is falling apart. Tad hatches a plan to help. Will it work?


MISSING

by Pam

Chapter One The Missing Person

Part 1: Dead Man Walking

Jackson Montgomery no longer existed. The once debonaire barrister with the tongue of silver and the heart of gold had seemingly vanished. His replacement, unshaven and distant, bore only a passing resemblance to his former self. He was still handsome by any standard. His voice was still a melodious confluence of soothing masculinity and raw sensuality. But, Jack had changed in an unmistakable, inalterable way. In fact, the only thing about Jack that remained constant was his love for Erica Kane.

Nobody could pinpoint the precise moment in which the transformation had taken place. There was speculation that it started about three months after Erica left for Las Vegas. It was becoming clear that she would never return, and that reality hit Jack like a ton of bricks. During the first month after her departure, he called her cell phone daily, to tell her that he loved her and to ask her to please come home. He kept himself busy by focusing on his family. He helped Bianca through the loss of her child and the absence of her mother. He guided Greenlee through the minefield of feelings that she had for Ryan. He was there for Kendall when she stumbled blindly through that same minefield. And, of course, there was Reggie. The teenager.

But, in time, their problems had worked themselves out--for better or for worse--- leaving Jack to confront his own feelings. He wanted no part of that particular confrontation.

He had broken up with Erica a million times before. But, this time was different. There had been no infidelity, no real misunderstanding. There was no third person involved. Unlike the other times, this time held no hope of reconciliation. She had run away from her life in Pine Valley. She had abandoned him and was never coming back.

Part 2: Strike One

Livia Frye was determined to make a difference. She thought she knew exactly what Jack needed. She hadn't seen her old friend and former law partner for several weeks. She had heard through the grapevine that he seemed somehow "different". But when she arrived at his loft, she wasn't quite prepared for what she found.

"Jack?" She didn't bother knocking on the door, as it was already slightly ajar. Looking around at the cluttered loft, she yelled out for him again. "Jack?!" No answer.

"Hey, what do you want?" The voice came from behind, startling her. It was Reggie.

"Well, I was looking for Jack," she responded, still somewhat confused. You guys should consider closing your door....and getting a cleaning service," she added, looking around at the mess.

"Oh well, you know, we're going for that lived in look. J's here. He's probably in his room. He doesn't come out of there too much," Reggie offered. Though he would never admit to it, Reggie's concern for his dad was etched across his face. He was glad that Livia had stopped by. "Let me go get him."

"Okay, but if he's sleeping----"

"He doesn't sleep," Reggie offered again, his voice cracking. Livia nodded her understanding.

"I'll do what I can," she stated, answering Reggie's unspoken plea for help.

Reggie went to his room in order to give Jack and Livia some privacy. Jack had not been pleased to learn that he had an unexpected visitor. This new version of Jack was not a people person.

"Livia. What can I do for you?" Jack asked as he greeted her in his living room, his face unsmiling, his voice unwelcoming.

Livia thought quickly. "I need your help," she lied. She knew that Jack would resist any attempts to engage him in conversation about what was really bothering him. Clearly, the man that stood before her was not the man that she knew. There was no sparkle in his blue eyes, only anguish. He had given up, and if she pushed the wrong buttons, she'd certainly be shown the door. She weighed her words carefully. "I know you're not able to practice law right now. But, I could really use your help on a complex antitrust case. If you have time, I'd like you to look over some documents."

Jack hesitated for a moment. Livia knew antitrust laws like the back of her hand. It was unlikely that she needed his help, or anyone else's. Following his instincts, he told Livia that he could not help her, but that he'd find someone who could, if help was really what she needed. Livia knew that Jack was too shrewd to fall for her damsel in legal distress bit, but it had been worth a try. "Jack, I know you must miss practicing law," she stated sincerely as he walked her to the door. "You've devoted practically your whole life to it. It's who you are. This has to be a tough time for you. Lean on your friends, Jack. That's what we're here for."

Jack forced a smile and thanked her for her words. He closed the door behind her. She was right, in a way. He loved the law. Losing his ability to practice, albeit briefly, was a terrible blow to his career. But, that was not important. It was his relationship with Erica--a relationship that he had spent nearly two decades in creating and re-creating--that meant more to him than anything else. He had devoted most of his life and all of his heart to loving her. Now she was gone. She had filled such a space in his life that he no longer knew who he was without her. All he knew was that her departure had sent him spiraling down into a place of inescapable darkness. The law he could live without. Erica Kane he could not.

Part 3: The Talk

"You want me to talk to Jack?" Tad asked again, hoping to avoid the situation entirely. Though he loved Jack, he was reluctant to become involved in any plan to get him back together with Erica. Jack had resolved to let her go, even if it killed him. Tad understood his decision and respected it. But, Reggie was insistent. He wanted his father to be happy and he was certain that Erica was the key to that happiness.

"What are you, deaf?" Reggie quipped. "Yeah. I said I want you to talk to Jack. He needs to go after Erica and bring her back here. I keep telling him this, but he won't listen to me."

"No? Wow, that's unbelievable," Tad remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, very funny. Well, I might not be an expert on relationships. Okay, well, I've not actually been **_in_**__ a relationship, but I know J and I know he needs Erica. And she needs him. She's high maintenance, you know. And she needs to know that he loves her enough to come running--"

"Stop right there," Tad interrupted, holding up his hand. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe Jack is tired of running after Erica? 'Hard to get' is one thing, Reggie. 'Hard to keep' is another. Jack knows what's best for him. If Jack thinks that it's time for him to move on to someone who will stay put and let him love her, who are we to argue with him? Trust him to know his own heart Reggie. If he goes running after her, and she rejects him again, it'll kill him. Do you want to push him to do something that may cause him even more pain? Besides, there's more to this than you may be aware of," Tad intimated. Rumor had it that Erica had started drinking, and Jack had been counseled against trying to rescue her. She needed to want to be sober.

Reggie shook his head. "No, I don't want him to be in any pain at all. But, you have to see him Tad. I don't think he can get any worse." Reggie's concern was palpable. In watching Reggie's face as he spoke, it occurred to him that Jack was Reggie's lifeline. Reggie was fighting as much for himself as he was for Jack and Erica and the concept of a family. Tad reluctantly agreed to talk to Jack.

"I can't make you any promises, Reg. But, I'll talk to him."

Part 4: Strike Two

They had agreed to meet for drinks at S.O.S. Jack, who was usually prompt, was over a half hour late. Tad barely recognized his friend as he joined him at the table. "New look? I'm guessing part mountain man, part GQ cover model?" Tad said jokingly as he reached out to shake hands. He had never seen Jack so unkempt. One look at him and he could tell that Jack was hanging on by a thin thread. Reggie had been wise to enlist his help.

"Well, I don't imagine that you called me here to offer me a shave or a modeling contract. So, tell me Tad, what's this all about?" Jack asked, all business.

Tad cleared his throat, summoning up the courage to broach the Erica issue with a man who was obviously not in the mood for male bonding or self discovery. He opted for the direct approach. "Reggie is worried about you. And frankly, after seeing you like this, so am I"

"Like what?"

"Like _this"._ Tad responded, indicating Jack's general appearance.

"Look Tad, I don't have time for----"

"Shaving? I can see that. Why aren't you dating?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Why aren't you dating? And when was the last time that you went out and just had some fun Jack? You're living like a hermit. The Uni-Bomber had more of a social life. And don't get me started on that facial hair again----"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Listen, I'll talk to Reggie. I'm fine. Really. I just...I just.." Jack stopped short, unable to complete his thought. "I appreciate your concern Tad. But, I'm fine".

Tad studied his friend's face. He was anything but fine. His eyes were darkly circled and bloodshot. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. When the pretty, young waitress came with their drinks, Tad flirted with her briefly and watched her as she walked away. Jack's lack of interest in the waitress, the drinks or Tad's company was apparent. "Has she returned any of your calls?" Tad asked pointedly, deciding to get to the heart of the matter, and knowing instinctively that Jack knew the "she" that he was referring to. Somehow, he thought, not mentioning Erica by name would make it better. Easier.

Jack took a sip of his drink, grimacing as the familiar bitter sting hit his tongue before making its way down his throat. "Not a one," he answered, taking another, larger sip. He sat there staring intently into the half empty glass, turning it slowly in his large hand, watching the amber liquid as it swished back and forth, creating tiny waves.

"Has she tried to contact Bianca or Kendall?"

"Nope." He drained the glass in a swift gulp and placed it not-so-gently on the cocktail napkin, signaling the waitress for a refill.

Tad was becoming desperate for a way to help him. He couldn't bring himself to suggest that he go to Vegas to find her. Not now. Reggie would have to understand. Instead, he would have to develop a Plan B. Tad was still uncertain of the wisdom of bringing Erica back into Jack's life. But, if for no other reason, he needed Erica to see the man that Jack had become, to see firsthand the suffering that her leaving had caused. And, since he knew that Erica was hurting too, he figured it was worth the gamble.

The two men continued talking, carefully avoiding further mention of Erica. It was probably the most sustained human contact that Jack had in the past few weeks and Tad was happy to sit and chat for as long as he needed to. He understood that Jack felt the need to suffocate that part of himself that still longed for Erica, that he was, in a sense, grieving her loss. Tad also knew that he needed to act quickly. So, as the two old friends talked, Tad was already mentally drafting the blueprint for Plan B.

**Chapter Two Desiree of The Desert**

Part 1: She's Come Undone

She hadn't noticed it until now. The beautiful low-cut gold metallic dress with the splashy sequined bodice was coming apart at the seams. It should have come as no surprise. She had worn the dress on stage for the past several weeks, performing the show's grueling closing dance sequence, "Twilight's Last Gleaming". But, it was not until tonight that she discovered it--a small tear along the seam line beneath her arm. Though the hole was tiny, the threads beneath it were loose and unravelling. It would be just a matter of time before that small defect in her garment would become significantly larger, rendering the dress unwearable. One slight tug on one thin string and she'd come undone.

She slipped carefully out of the dress and into her robe. Sitting before the lighted mirror, she began the daunting task of cleansing her face of the thick layer of theatrical makeup. The show was a success. Each night she closed to tremendous applause and standing ovations. The local newspapers had given the show rave reviews. Desiree Dubois had risen to fame almost overnight. But, the higher Desiree rose, the further Erica Kane sunk.

Her dressing room was filled with flowers that had been sent backstage by fans. There was a perpetual bottle of champagne on ice. As usual, she shunned the invitations to various post-show parties, opting to toast the show's success in solitude. It had become her ritual. Each night, after the final curtain call, she'd disrobe, remove her makeup and sit quietly in her dressing room. The first toast was to the show's success, the second to her performance, the third and fourth to her fellow dancers and fans. The final, most important toast was to her unparalleled success in reinventing herself. "Erica Kane" was her past. "Desiree Dubois" was her future. By the end of this solitary toasting ritual, she had always been able to convince herself of that.

Long after the show was over and the post- show hubbub had died down, Erica returned to her room. She stood on her balcony contemplating the shimmering lights below. It was 2:00 a.m. and the city was still alive. So many lives with so many stories. How easy it had been for Erica Kane to lose herself in the masses, making way for the rise of Desiree. But, Erica thought, it was becoming more difficult to be Desiree. Desiree Dubois was beginning to take a physical and emotional toll on her. It had started innocently enough. After her father died, she had wanted to escape for a while. She needed a temporary getaway before having to return to face her problems at home. Then she met up with Bobby Warner, the handsome young grandson of her good friend Palmer Courtlandt, and together they hatched the idea of re-creating Desiree. But, it wasn't until she actually became Desiree that the transformation took root. The wig. The dresses. The new persona. Desiree had a fantastic life. She was adored, though only superficially. She drank with abandon--champagne after each show, a Bloody Mary with breakfast, a glass of burbon to help her sleep, and another to maintain her slumber. She had no ties, no baggage, no daughters who shunned her, no man keeping secrets from her. Life was good for Desiree. Or was it? Erica had reached a turning point. She was beginning to see that her drinking had taken control of her life. She felt trapped by it, unable to escape the world she had created for herself. The more she thought about it, the more she drank. The more she drank, the more self disgust she felt. The self disgust was erased momentarily by the kudos from the crowd when she was onstage. But that quickly changed when she was offstage, facing herself again and toasting to the shame of it all. She could not go back to Pine Valley. Not like this. But, if she stayed where she was, if she continued her life as Desiree, surely the tiny threads of her self respect would unravel, leaving her helplessly exposed, with nothing left of Erica Kane to redeem.

Part 2: Bobby's Dilemma

It was early Saturday morning when Bobby arrived outside of Erica's hotel room, pounding frantically on the door.

"Where's the fire?" Erica asked groggily as she opened the door to him.

"Desiree, I'm sorry to wake you. I just wanted you to know that I have to leave for Pine Valley today. It's an emergency," Bobby stated hurriedly, a panicked look on his face.

"Is it your wife?" Erica asked, concerned.

"No. No. Anita is fine." He spoke carefully, knowing that the news might upset her. "It's my grandfather, Erica. I just talked to Opal. Palmer is not well."

"Oh my God! Palmer! Is it something serious? Is he in the hospital?"

"No. He's at home. As for his condition, well, I really don't know. Opal didn't elaborate. She sounded pretty hysterical though. So, I thought I should go home, to play it safe."

"Yes. Yes. Of course."

"I didn't want you to worry about me if you didn't see me for a few days. Plus, I know that you ----I mean Erica--- and Palmer are good friends. I thought you'd want to know how he's doing.

Erica was in shock. Palmer was one of her dearest friends. What if this was something serious? What if she would never see him again? She was torn. On the one hand, she knew that she too should return to Pine Valley to see her friend. But, on the other hand, there was so much history there, so much pain, so many people who she had left behind. Then there were those who would criticize her for being there and those who would criticize her for not being there. More than anything, she didn't want a confrontation with Jack, Kendall or Bianca. Just the thought of them conjured up feelings of shame and guilt and love. Always love. She made her decision. "Well, thank you for telling me, Bobby. Please give Palmer my love. Let me know how he's doing as soon as you can," Erica said, feeling shame for deciding not to join Bobby in Pine Valley.

"Okay. I will." Bobby replied, giving Erica a friendly peck on the cheek before turning towards the door.

"Wait!" Erica shouted. "Do you think there's a way that I could come with you, but not have to see anyone else? I don't mean a disguise or anything. I just don't want to run into anyone..."

Bobby made a quick call to Pine Valley and, as he hung up the phone, he reassured Erica that she could stay in one of the many guest houses on the Courtlandt property. He'd insure that she would be able to get in and out of the main house undetected and that he would not tell anyone in her family that she was there. With that, Erica agreed to leave Desiree and Las Vegas behind and visit Pine Valley for a few days.

Part 3: The Journey Home

Erica didn't talk much on the trip home. Bobby had tried to engage her in conversation, but it was pointless. He wasn't sure when or how it had happened, how Erica Kane became Desiree Dubois----really and completely----and how Desiree Dubois ruined Erica Kane. It started off innocently enough. He thought he was helping her. He thought it was fun. He had no way of anticipating how far she'd take it. He had no way of knowing how deep the well of her pain ran. He hadn't known that her drinking would get so out of control. Now he felt a tremendous sense of guilt for his role in her undoing. He knew that he was the only person she trusted, and that created a great burden for him, for he was completely unable to help her. He sat and peered out of the small window of the airplane, hoping that the visit to Pine Valley would somehow bring Erica back.

.................

If she were to be perfectly honest with herself, she would have to admit that she was afraid. Erica Kane was scared to death. So much had happened in the last few months. So many ties had been severed. She hoped that Bobby was right, that nobody would even know that she was in Pine Valley. But, what if something went wrong? What if she ran into Bianca or Kendall or Jack? "Oh God. Jack." She hadn't meant to say his name aloud, but she did. How much she missed them all----especially Jack. There was a time when Jack's arms were her primary place of refuge, a time when just knowing how much he loved her was all she needed to face the tough challenges. It wasn't that she depended on him. She had strength all her own. But, with Jack's loving arms welcoming her home at the end of the day, even the losing battles were worth the fight. Now he was gone and she ached for something to fill the void. She pushed the button for the flight attendant. A glass of Chardonnay. It wouldn't fill the void, but it would keep her from falling into it, or so she thought.

******Chapter Three** **Homecoming **

Part 1: Safe Passage

Bobby shuttled Erica to the cozy guest house. It was nestled on the northernmost point of the Courtlandt estate and was known for its solitude. "My mother used to come here to get away," he had told her. "It's hardly ever used anymore. I think the staff comes in only once every couple of weeks, to chase away the cobwebs and cut the grass. You're safe here. Get some rest, I'll let you know when it's safe to come to the main house."

"Oh, Bobby. Thank you so much. I really appreciate this." Erica shut the door as Bobby walked down the narrow path leading back to the main house. The guesthouse was perfect, small and uncluttered. There was a small sitting room with a fireplace, a lovely bedroom which was decorated in pretty florals and contrasting stripes. She could see Nina's influence. Outside the bedroom window she could see a small garden with blooming violets and pansies. The violets reminded her of her mother, and of Bianca. She felt the urge to have a drink, but resisted it. She lay down on the bed, sighing deeply and drifting into a light, dreamless sleep.

Part 2: The Dinner Date

Opal was pleased with the progress of Plan B. She had been onboard with Tad's idea from the moment he called her after his meeting with Jack at S.O.S. several nights before. They both agreed to keep the plan to themselves. She didn't want to run the risk of Bobby refusing to go along with the plan, and Palmer would most certainly be dead set against it. They both took a gamble that Bobby would tell Erica about Palmer's mystery illness. The bigger gamble was that Erica would want to come home. But, when Bobby called Opal to confirm that he was coming, and when he asked, tangentially, about the guest house, she felt sure that Erica had decided to come along. When Opal called The Stardust Hotel and found out that Desiree Dubois had taken a sudden leave of absence from the show, she knew for certain that Erica was in Pine Valley, quite possibly at the guest house.

When Bobby arrived at the main house, Opal was waiting for him. "How is he doing? Where is he?"

Feeling a twinge of guilt for putting Bobby through unnecessary anxiety, Opal was quick to reassure him. "He's fine. Fit as a fiddle."

"What?!" Bobby asked, his voice a mixture of relief and confusion.

Opal explained Plan B and how desperate she and Tad had been to help Jack. "I'm sorry that I mislead you. But, technically, all I said was that 'Palmer's not well'. And, truth be told, that man hasn't been well since he was hatched into this world, but that's another story.."

Bobby laughed. "Well, I wish you would have told me what you were up to. But, I understand. I just hope this doesn't backfire. Erica has changed a lot since she left. I don't know how she'll react to being a part of some elaborate plan. So, what's the next move? She's in the guest house waiting for me to call her to see Palmer. We both assumed he was sick----physically."

"Don't you worry about Palmer. And as long as Erica stays put, I can handle her too. Why don't you go pay a visit to your wife. Tad and I will take it from here."

"Are you sure about this?" Bobby asked, concerned that this whole situation would explode in spite all of the good intentions.

"I'm as sure as sure can be, Bobby. Now you go ahead and see that lovely wife of yours. Thank you for getting girlfriend here safely. I promise that we will take care of everything. Everything will work out fine," Opal reassured him again as she walked him to the door, not at all certain of the truth of her assurances.

....................

As soon as he got the call from Opal confirming that Erica was at the guest house, Tad paid a visit to Jack and Reggie. "Palmer and Opal and I are getting together for dinner over at Courtlandt Manor. Nothing fancy. I was thinking you might want to get out for the night. No stress at all. How about it?" Tad asked while winking furtively at Reggie.

"Uhm, I can't I have to study for an important test. Summer school, you know. But, J, you should go. I mean, you hardly ever get out of the house."

Recalling Reggie's concern for him, Jack agreed. "Sure, thanks for the invitation. I'll be there at 6."

"Great. Listen, since this is such a small gathering, Opal decided to do something a little different. She decided to make this a garden dinner party. She's having it in Nina's garden. It's outside of one of the guest houses. I have directions for you. Don't bother stopping at the main house. Just go straight to the guest house and she'll show you to the garden."

"Okay. Sounds good." Jack replied as Tad left.

...................

Opal and Tad tiptoed to a hidden wooded area outside of the guesthouse in which Erica was staying. They needed to make sure Plan B went off without a hitch. Their hiding place had a perfect view of the front door of the guest house and, since there was always the chance that either Jack or Erica would react poorly to seeing each other, they were close enough to act as referees.

They could hear Jack's footsteps as he approached. It was 6:00 sharp. Tad was impressed by his promptness. He was thinking about his recent interactions with Jack and hoping that this meeting with Erica would turn out for the best. His hopes were soon dashed. "Uh oh," he muttered. "Oh hell," Opal agreed. Tad was the first to run up to Jack, stopping him just before he knocked on the guesthouse door. Opal, who was not far behind, caught up with him in a flash.

"Hey Jack!" Tad shouted , relieved that he caught Jack's attention before he could knock on the door. "And who is this?" he inquired as he smiled in the direction of Jack's date, a beautiful, leggy blonde who seemed nearly half his age.

Jack greeted Tad, who had since been joined by a wide eyed Opal. "Tad. Opal. This is Jennifer. You remember her don't you Tad? She was our waitress at S.O.S. the other night. I hope you don't mind that I brought her along. I tried to call you, but I didn't get an answer from either of you. As I recall, Tad, you were the one who suggested that I get out there and date again." Jack replied.

"Oh, did you now?" Opal asked, glaring at Tad with raised eyebrows. "Hello Jennifer, it's nice to meet you," Opal lied, nodding cordially at the unexpected guest. Jennifer smiled innocently at Opal and Tad.

"Well, uhm, since when do you listen to me? Well, ghee, I suppose we'll have to set another place at the table. Let's see, I think we should head back to the main house for drinks while we get someone out here to add another setting to the uh, table," Tad stammered.

"Oh, yes, absolutely. Let's get out of here as quick as a bunny at a dog race," agreed an unusually flustered Opal.

................

Erica awoke from her nap at about 5:30. She felt well rested for the first time in weeks. She decided to shower and change while she waited for Bobby's call. She took her time getting dressed. There was an unexpected freedom to being in Pine Valley again. There was no reason to "put on" Desiree. She felt safe and comfortable in her own skin. She was feeling like Erica again.

She put on her own clothes, not Desiree's. She piled her dark hair high on top of her head while she meticulously applied her makeup. She was still stunning, even in the face of all of her recent adversity. Her beauty had remained constant. After her makeup was applied, she unpinned her still damp hair, letting it fall heavily against her neck and back.

She was about to turn on her blow dryer when she thought she heard a voice outside of her door. It must be Bobby. She rushed to the door and opened it abruptly. "What took you so lon-------?"

....................

Tad and Opal stood frozen in their tracks as they heard the door to the guest house open. Behind them were Jack and Jennifer, who had turned at the sound of the opening door. Then, for the first time in several months, Jack and Erica stood face-to-face.

Part 3: Of Volcanos and Hurricanes

"I think it's time for Plan C," Tad whispered to Opal.

"What's Plan C?"

"That's where we **_see _**__our way out of here as soon as we possibly can. I think our work here is done."

"Gotcha kiddo. You grab what's-her-name and bring her back to the house. We can watch the fireworks from there," Opal replied as she turned to scamper towards the main house. Tad followed close behind her, taking the arm of a confused Jennifer, pulling her away from Jack and out of harm's way.

Jack had lived this moment a thousand times in his head. He had carefully scripted his every word. His mannerisms, his intonations, even the tone of his voice would all be the result of cautious and studious reflection. He would temper his anger with compassion. He'd be firm yet loving. He'd insist on her sobriety, but, he'd assure her of his support. Tough love. He planned to hide his own hurt in order to see her through hers. And, here it was, the moment of truth. What he hadn't planned for was the rush of emotions that he felt as he looked into her eyes for the first time in months. He had no way of knowing that his own pain was now etched so clearly across his face that she could not ignore it if she tried. So, it took him completely by surprise when, instead of running away, she moved towards him. When she opened her arms to him, he threw out the script, and in a wordless gesture that spoke volumes, he accepted her embrace without hesitating, holding her tightly around the waist, never wanting to let her go.

Erica felt safe for the first time since she left Pine Valley. She felt at home in Jack's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his, breathing him in as he exhaled deeply. She could almost hear the sadness in his sigh. She could feel the tension leaving his body as they embraced. She had seen the pain in his eyes, and for her, it could only mean one thing. Tearing herself away from their embrace, she looked up at him cautiously. "Jack, is he....is he gone?"

"What? Gone? Is who gone?" he asked confusedly.

"Palmer. Bobby told me that Palmer was gravely ill. That's why I came. Opal and Tad looked so upset. And you...you look horrible. Jack, tell me the truth. I can take it. Is Palmer dead?"

Jack laughed at the irony of the situation, shaking his head as it occurred to him that both he and Erica had been the victims of Opal and Tad's warped attempt at playing Cupid. "No. No, Erica. Palmer was as strong as a bull when I last saw him. Tad invited me over here for dinner. I think we've both been lured here on false pretenses.

Erica's mouth dropped open as she ran the emotional gauntlet from relief to shock and then to outrage. "Oh, I see. I can't believe that Bobby would lie to me like that!"

Jack was starting to feel the same sense of outrage, but not with Bobby. "Well, I guess we know what it will take to bring you back to Pine Valley! A family that loves you isn't enough. Apparently you only brake for funerals."

"I don't have to listen to this..." Erica shouted back, as she turned to go back into the guest house.

Jack caught the door just as it was about to slam in his face. "Bianca is fine. I'll tell her you asked about her." Jack knew that he was hitting below the belt, but he didn't care. It was effective.

Erica turned to face Jack. "Well, I'm sure that if she wasn't fine, you'd be the last to tell me," she snarled back. She met Jack's glare with one of her own and continued, in a voice saturated with rage and hurt. "It seems that my business here has concluded. So, if you don't mind, Jackson, I have a plane to catch, and I'm sure you wouldn't want your date to be late for her prom." She stormed back into the bedroom to re-pack her bags.

Jack was not going to let her off the hook that easily. "Go ahead and insult me. I can take it. But, don't you think your daughter deserves at least a phone call? Look, Erica, I know you're hurting. But, so is Bianca. The only way that either of you can heal is if you meet each other half way. You need her and she needs you."

"Ha! Now that is very rich Jackson. Suddenly everyone needs me. I'll tell you what, you all can just muddle through without me--just like you have in the past. You'll be fine."

Jack grabbed Erica by her arm, lowering his face to meet hers, raising his voice slightly. "We are not fine. You are not fine. It's time to stop this Erica. We kept things from you. But, you know, I'm starting to think that Bianca was right to keep you out of the loop. Look at how you are acting. And why? Because we kept a secret to protect you? Because we love you that much? My God woman, when it comes to keeping secrets, you are the Fort Knox of secret keepers."

"Oh, here we go! Now the truth comes out," Erica snapped as she wrestled her arm away from Jack's clutches. "This is where you remind me of the secret that I kept from you--that Greenlee was your daughter. What is this, Jack, an eye for an eye and a secret for a secret?"

"No. No it isn't. I'm not keeping score. But, now that you mention it, I forgave you for that. Sure, it took some time, but I was open to your explanation. I loved you enough to forgive you--"

"Only because you were keeping a secret of your own!"

"That's not how it happened." Jack was growing increasingly frustrated. He knew that there would be no reasoning with her. He had tried and failed. Perhaps now he could move on with his life. "Look, you once told me that there comes a time when you have to decide what you can live with and what you cannot live without. Clearly, your family does not fit in the latter category. I don't know if you're still drinking. But, if liquor is the thing that you have decided that you can't live without, then I hope the trade off of booze for blood is something **_you_**__ can live with. I love you. Bianca loves you. It's up to you if you want to believe that. If you choose to go back to Las Vegas and cut us out of your life, then I guess that's just something **_we'll_**__ have to live with. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a family to get back to."

Jack walked out before she could respond. She heard the hollow sound of the door closing shut behind him, followed by the steady clop, clop, clop of his footsteps as they trailed the path back to the main house.

Part 4: Facing the Music

When Jack arrived at the main house, Opal was waiting for him. "Jack, I'm sorry we tricked you. I really didn't expect you to bring a date and-----"

"Where is she? Where is my date?"

"Tad took her home. So how did things go with Erica?" The question didn't really need to be asked. She could tell by the look on his face that things had not gone well. "Never mind. Don't answer that. I think I know. Tad was just worried about you--"

"And he thought that bringing her here to reject me in person would be good for me?" Jack asked angrily.

"No. Of course not. Look, things didn't go as planned. But, she's still here. There is room for hope, right. I mean, maybe we can convince her to get some help?"

"She's all yours," Jack replied, throwing up his hands in hurt and frustration.

"You don't mean that Jack. You can't give up now. You know her. That's exactly what she wants you to do. She wants to take the easy way out. Only she'll find out later that it's not the easy way after all. She needs her family, whether she knows it or not."

The doorbell rang and Erica was ushered into the room with Opal and Jack, with her luggage and a bad mood in tow. "What now? Are you two planning some sort of intervention? If so, forget about it. I'm leaving Pine Valley and I want both of you to know that after this little stunt, I will not be returning."

"Oh girlfriend, you can't mean that." Opal interjected.

"I do mean it. I was happy where I was," she lied. "How dare you interfere with my life. I'm -----"

"What in tarnation is going on down here! It sounds like World War Three" Palmer boomed as he entered the room. When he saw Erica, he was visibly elated. "My dear! How good it is to see you! What brings you here?!"

"Palmer!" Erica's mood lightened considerably at the sight of her old friend. "I guess you had nothing to do with Opal's plan?"

"Plan? Woman, what have you done?" Palmer asked, looking at Opal with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't want to know, Palmer. Let's just say that I'm happy that you're okay, and I'm going back to Vegas for good this time."

"Oh, that's terrific!" Palmer stated happily, not bothering to take note of the stunned looks on the faces of both Jack and Opal. Before either could speak, he added "I'll miss you, but I knew it was only a matter of time before you'd follow in his footsteps."

Erica's smile immediately eroded. "Whose footsteps are you referring to, Palmer?"

Opal tried to intervene, but Palmer held up his hand to silence an openly annoyed Opal. "Your father, of course. I hear you are a big star out there in Vegas. Desire Dubois, isn't it? Show biz must be in your blood. I mean, your father did the exact same thing at one time, didn't he? Now, what was his stage name again----?"

"Barney the Clown," Erica responded solemnly.

Palmer continued, knowing that he had struck a nerve. "Well, what Opal and Jack don't understand is the call of the stage. Your father understood it. He followed his heart and became a performer. When you find your calling, you have to make answering that call your priority. To hell with everything else, right? I'm just glad you finally found something that gives your life meaning. Viva Las Vegas...and Desiree Dubois."

Erica was quiet. She hadn't really thought of it that way. Was she becoming her father? Was she abandoning her family like he had abandoned hers? At her core, perhaps that is what she had feared the most, that she had become him and that Bianca now hated her as she had hated him.

Jack was watching Erica for a reaction. He knew precisely what she must be thinking and feeling. He wanted to go to her, but he was afraid of how she'd react. Her silence was like that of an undetonated bomb . Opal was the first to break the silence. "Well, Erica certainly is no Eric Kane. She would never....Palmer, I think we should leave Jack and Erica alone for a few minutes." Palmer nodded and walked out of the room with Opal. Once out of the earshot of the couple, Opal pulled Palmer close and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You are the sweetest senile old fool I know. I think you may have saved the day." Wiping Opal's lipstick from his cheek, Palmer feigned ignorance, but he knew the impact that his words must have had on his friend. He only hoped that it was enough of a jolt for her to see things as they really were.

**Chapter Four Out of the Blue**

****"Why are you still here? Do you want to insult me too?" It was the first thing she uttered since Opal and Palmer left the room. Jack didn't answer. He didn't want to fight any more.

"Bianca doesn't hate you, and neither do I. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It's not too late to come home. We want to help you." She turned her back to him without responding, which Jack took as a positive sign. She hadn't run away. She wasn't fighting him. Definitely a good sign. Jack knew instinctively that she had turned away from him so he would not see the tears that were silently streaming down her face. He didn't approach her, nor did he pressure her. The last thing he wanted to do was to beg her to open up to him. The ball was in her court and he waited patiently for her to make the next move.

"I ....I don't need anyone's help." Her words were a whisper. It was almost as if she were talking to herself, trying to convince herself with a mantra of self sufficiency. But, she knew that it was time to end the facade. The truth was that she did need help. She needed help to end the vicious cycle of self loathing that her drinking had created. She needed help to face the people she had abandoned. Yes, she admitted to herself finally, she had abandoned them. It was not the other way around. The realization shook her. And as she rested her face in her hands, shoulders slumping from the burden of guilt that she had been carrying around without even knowing it, her silent cries gave way to a torrential wailing.

Jack moved to her, gently turning her in his arms, still being careful not to pressure her. He pulled her in close to him as she cried. She didn't resist him, because she didn't want to. He knew that she needed him and that she was too proud and too confused to admit it. So, he went out on a limb, once again risking the possibility of rejection. "I love you. I will be by your side no matter what. I promise. I will help you face whatever comes your way. And, at the end of the day, if we can't be together, I can live with that too. I just want you back here, healthy and happy and surrounded by the people who love you."

Strangely, Jack's words made Erica feel even worse. She didn't feel worthy of such unconditional love, not after the way she had treated him. She was ashamed of herself. In this moment, she knew that Jack needed a response from her. She had never felt so conflicted. If she conceded that she needed him, it meant having to face her shame. It had been so easy to shut them all out. Or had it? If she ran back to Las Vegas, she would continue to live an empty life as Desiree Dubois, a woman who knew love only in liquid form and who whose self respect was running on empty. Without the feeling of Jack's loving arms around her, and when she could not see the pain that was reflected in his eyes when she **_really_**__ looked at him, it had been relatively easy to be Desiree Dubois. But now things had changed. Here he was, looking so lost and alone. When she saw him for the first time earlier that evening, she thought for sure that he had lost his best friend. At the time, she thought it was Palmer. Now she knew the truth. She had caused the pain in his eyes. And, in spite of it all, he still loved her and he still wanted her back. As her cries subsided, she peered up at Jack through swollen eyelids. The eyes that looked back at her were not angry or judgmental. They were gentle, kind and loving. "Jack, I....I want to stay. So much has happened------"

"Shhhh" he replied, placing a finger gently against her lips. "We'll get there, in time. Just stay in Pine Valley. We'll take small steps. There is no rush. I'm not going anywhere."

"What about your date?" Erica asked, trying to seem unconcerned.

"The hand of fate intervened. I think she and fate are probably at SOS having drinks right now," he smiled, happy to see that Erica's "other woman radar" was still intact. It was another good sign. Perhaps it was her way of telling him that she still cared, that she still wanted him. It didn't matter. She was home and they were together in some form or another. This was more than he could dare to dream just a few days ago. He reached out his hand and offered to escort her back to the guest house. In the morning, they would discuss getting Erica Kane back on her feet. She took his hand and walked beside him, down the path that took them back to the guest house and forward to what promised to be a fresh start. Small steps.

THE END

****

****


End file.
